User talk:Lord Carlisle
Okay, well, APPARENTLY I've been banned for "link spamming" but it was just a mistake. Here's what happened. I had gone to a page where people were putting up theme songs for their pirates if they had a theme. I had forgotten how to post a video on the page, and accidently just put the link in instead of the actual video, and I was banned for it. Lord Carlisle 11:58, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Lord Carlisle I reviewed this and it looks like an IP block --'Tama63' 17:03, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi there, Lord Carlisle! Welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:Lord Carlisle page! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :First, Please Please read the Rules and The Code! :' ' is a great next stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :After this, there's tons more you can do! * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! :Need help? Ask An Admin!!! We have several admins here, and they are all willing to help you! {C}{C}It's good to have you here, and we look forward to plundering with you! ::—from The PPW's Community and staff! Giveaway -- Bot 15:27, September 30, 2011 (UTC) PVP apparently... we have to fight before 1st Feb. Let me know what times are good for you, I'm in the UK but I can be pretty flexible especially at the weekends :) Kat Truewalker 19:00, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Are you still doing my PvP Tournament if so, you need to go to my wiki page and tell me you still are. http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/PvP_Tournament?cb=7239 Tama63 17:03, April 17, 2012 (UTC) In-game meetup! Dear Lord Carlisle, I would love to meet you in-game. Shall we schedule a time and date? Please respond!! P.S. - My parents worked with you and Charognard, and they miss you very much. Charognard has joined our guild and we are waiting for you to return. Please respond!! In-game meetup Dear Lord Carlisle, Can you meet tonight or tomorrow? I would like for a meet tonight, if thats ok. Sincerely, You doing all right? I've been looking for you. PotCO doesn't interest me much anymore, but I'm still around. Hit me up, okay? Charognard (talk) 00:43, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Matthew O'malley Matthew O'malley wishes to meet with you in Potco at the Antama Padres docks. 23:20, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Charrygnard~ Oh, no, I haven't left. It's funny how we kept missing each other. Not yet, anyways; I wouldn't without saying a formal goodbye. I don't play as much as I used to, but I do sign on for a few minutes every night. Been spending more time playing The Old Republic (transferred my subscription there), as well as doing just normal freshman-y summer things. People have been looking for you... You plan on coming back to the game soon? Charognard (talk) 02:41, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :) Hey there, old friend. I heard that the game was closing down this month and I immediately thought of you. How could I not? As far as I can tell, you've been pretty silent on here and on POTCO. I have, too. But I've been popping in and out since I heard the game was closing. Remember when we would stay up until the wee hours of the morning doing nothing but talking? Yeah. That was fun. I'm not kidding when I say that you were one of my best friends on POTCO but I consider you one of my closest friends, period. I miss you and your incredibly-intelligent-but-slightly-insane brain. I really do. If you want to e-mail me, my address is inthemindsofangels@gmail.com. See you soon, Alex? Charognard (talk) 01:12, September 10, 2013 (UTC)